


It Could Be Less Than Nothing

by rangerdanger985



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, RK900 has no name, SO MUCH FLUFF, Songfic, concerning, my new found admeration for these two is...., yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-30 20:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rangerdanger985/pseuds/rangerdanger985
Summary: Gavin had been working with the android for a couple of months, ever since he’d been activated after the fall of cyber life but in all that time never had Gavin actually gotten a good read on the android that shared so many features with the open and honest rk800 Connor.His silvery eyes never betrayed him, maybe that was why Gavin was staring at him now, because his calm mask was cracking, softening as he looked at the horizon.or: i was bored and sleep deprived and had la la land playing on a loop in my head.





	It Could Be Less Than Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn't guess it this was inspired by the song 'a lovely night' from la la land. specifically the cover of it done by Thomas Sanders which will be linked at the end of the fic.
> 
> if you enjoy this let me know in the comments and leave a kudo if you want, i dont think this new addiction of mine is going away any time soon (ignores increasingly late chapter for hack my firewalls, steal my heart)
> 
> anyway yeah..... enjoy!  
RD

It was a steak out; they had been on top of a building waiting for a suspect to show up at their office. It was a waste of time and both knew it, knew they had pissed off their boss again because it was nearly evening when the call came in that the suspect had been arrested nearly an hour ago across town while trying to lift a car.

The detective was aggravated as they left the roof they had been sitting on for the better part of five hours, lighting a cigarette with a flick of his lighter as they walked down the abandoned sidewalk, taking a shortcut though a park to get to the abandoned lot Gavin had parked his bike in and blowing a cloud of smoke into the cool night air much to the disapproving glance of his partner.

Gavin had been working with the android for a couple of months, ever since he’d been activated after the fall of cyber life but in all that time never had Gavin actually gotten a good read on the android that shared so many features with the open and honest rk800 Connor. The rk900 was nameless, a blank slate on purpose, always kept his features schooled and his LED rarely changing from its calm blue.

His silvery eyes never betrayed him, maybe that was why Gavin was staring at him now, because his calm mask was cracking, softening as he looked at the horizon. Gavin had to admit that the sight was pretty, the steadily darkening sky with stars glimmering through even as the sun still hung onto its place, staining the area around it a deep orange.

The river that cut through the park and that they were walking beside stretched out into the distance and reflected the light, the kind of night that he’d sit out and enjoy from the roof of his apartment building, or the fire escape if he didn’t feel like climbing and getting bitched at by his landlord.

Hell, he might still do it if he ever got home.

The streetlights that lined the path they walked along slowly started to flicker to life and suddenly Gavin felt like he was in some cheesy love story written by a sleep deprived author or some shitty movie. He was stirred from his thoughts by rk900’s voice “wonderful night” he said making Gavin look at him again, the android’s arms folded behind his back and lips just barely twitching at the corners like he wanted to smile but didn’t quite know how.

Did he know how? Gavin didn’t know as he’d never actually seen him smile.

He hummed, unable to think of anything to say and saw the android glance at him “perfect night for two” Gavin felt his chest tighten slightly in a way that had nothing to do with the cigarette smoke in his lungs that he coughed up in surprise “huh?” he questioned, staring at the taller figure.

Gavin’s cough made them both stop and as rk900 looked at him Gavin saw the corner of his mouth fully pull up into a smirk “it’s just too bad the only two here are you and me” he continues to walk and Gavin stares after him for a moment before shaking his head and running forward to catch up with him “wait a second you plastic prick! What do you mean by that?”

The android looked at him “it’s simple Gavin, any people in a romantic relationship would have a profound appreciation of the state of the sky at this moment from this location but seeing as how the only people here are you and me and we have no romantic intentions towards one and other, it is honestly a waste of a lovely night”

“and why do you say that?” Gavin didn’t want to say he pouted but he did, changing it into a scowl when rk900 glanced at him again “simple, it could never be because you’re not my type, as you humans tend to say there isn’t any spark inside so it’s a waste of a lovely night”

Gavin scowled and sped up just enough to get in front of the android, jabbing a finger at his chest “ok let’s make something clear you over grown toaster, you’ve never felt a ‘spark’” he did finger quotes at the word because he was dramatic “so I think I’ll be the one to make that call” he jabbed a thumb at himself and spun on his heel to start walking again “said as if you’ll call” the android said but Gavin ignored him

“So you might look cute in that plastic shit your wearing” rk900 interrupted “it’s a reinforced wool blend” Gavin continued as if he didn’t hear “but your right that I could never fall for your plastic ass” Gavin pulled out another cigarette after dropping the last one into a nearby trash bin. He had only just lit it and taken half a drag when rk900 walked forward and plucked it from his lips “and maybe this shit might appeal to some lonely chick”

He snatched the cigarette back from the android and stuck it stubbornly between his lips “or some brainless romantic! But I am frankly feeling nothing” the android rose a brow at him as they stood and stared at each other “is that so?” he questioned sounding amused and the glimmer of his silvery eyes and the quirking of his lips made Gavin turn away, sucking in a breath and coughing out a cloud of smoke as he walked to the other side of the path, facing the water “it could be less than nothing”

Gavin felt the android come up behind him slowly and his shoulders tightened under his jacket, back stiffening “good to know” the android had no right sounding that amused “then you agree” he reached out again and this time Gavin let the android steal the cigarette without fighting it, jerking his head in a nod and inhaling quietly “it’s a waste of a lovely night”

A cloud of smoke was exhaled above him and he felt his chest tighten again as the half-smoked cigarette was flicked forward, landing into the trashcan to join its predecessor. His head whipped around when a hand briefly touched his shoulder and he watched as rk900 started walking away, moving to catch up and fall into step at his side without comment.

Silence fell between them as they walked along the path beside the river, just the distant sounds of the city and their steps filling the air. Gavin’s hands itched for something, his eyes darting around in a nervousness he shouldn’t have been feeling given his claims. Rk900 just kept watching the sky, his mostly white jacket catching most of the light from the lamps along the path, his face calm when Gavin’s eyes glanced at him.

He could just see the exit of the park up ahead, and beyond it the parking lot where his Suzuki motorcycle sat waiting on him. his oddly jumbled thoughts made him look down, scowling at the path and muttering “I’m feeling nothing” forgetting for a moment that the person beside him was an android with advanced hearing “is that so” the rk900 said just as quietly and looked down at him, brows risen, eyes soft and lips quirking “it’s probably less than nothing” he looked at the android as he spoke

“good to know. Then we agree” they slowly left the park and stopped on the sidewalk across from it, the android laid his hand back on Gavin’s shoulder leaving it there for a moment and for some reason stealing Gavin’s words “it’s a waste of a lovely night” Gavin swallowed and nodded, staring at the android for a moment before the rk900’s lips quirked and then he turned walking down the street slowly to an unknown destination and Gavin turned to his bike, sliding on and starting it before driving the opposite way down the street.

Arriving at his apartment building he was greeted by his cat the moment he walked in the door, a small cream-colored short hair he had found a few years ago it rubbed against his leg and meowed for attention. He simply scratched her head and put down her food before walking over to his living room window, opening it and sitting on the fire escape, leaning against the seal as he pulled out another cigarette and lit it leaning his head back and sighing out a cloud of smoke as he stared at the small expanse of sky visible between his building and the next.

He watched the stars for just a moment before sighing and ducking his head the tightness in his chest blooming into warmth, he didn’t want to feel it but at the same time couldn’t help it.

“what a waste of a lovely night”

[(a lovely night cover video)](https://youtu.be/i2lxmRwWPq0)


End file.
